These are definitely the Times
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: Sequel to These are the times. This oneshot was a request.


**This oneshot is dedicated to Nightstar Grayson as a request. Hope you all like it. Read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**These are Definitely the Times**

**by Sb1**

Starfire woke up to the rays of sunlight on her face and smiled. What a beautiful way to wake up. However, she wondered why she was feeling unusually exhausted, mornings always had a lively effect on her and she'd be up and ready for the day, but right now she couldn't even lift her head up off the pillow. She looked to her right and saw the man of her dreams sleeping soundly, and then remembered why she was tired and giggled a little. She leaned over to him while he was still asleep and just stared at his handsome face, caressing his cheek. He seemed to smile a little and gave a satisfying sigh. _"Perhaps he thinks he is dreaming",_ she thought. She stroked his face, gently tracing over his gorgeous features, it was fun to tease him this way because she knew that he loved this when he was awake. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp a few times, and then her hands traveled down trailing her fingers all over his muscular chest, slowly and seductively. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed at her waist and spun her onto her back, and a pair of hot, steamy lips was fixed upon hers. They slowly peeled away after what seemed like an eternity.

"I can't take this foreplay anymore." Nightwing said as he looked at his beautiful Starfire. "You sure know how to wake me up."

Starfire smiled at him only to remember the events of the previous night even more. "Last night was…."

"You were amazing." He cut in for her, and kissed her on her mouth, then trailed his kisses down her neck, making each one last before moving on further.

"Oh baby…" she moaned.

He kept on kissing her slowly, teasing her terribly. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they finally faced the inevitable and decided to get out of bed. Starfire went to the bathroom first to do her thing, when she noticed something while looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Nightwing was in the doorway noticing her reaction and wondered what was wrong, he came up behind her and saw the reason. Starfire was running her fingers along the marks on her neck, her husband seemed to chuckle slightly at the sight.

"Richard, what did you do to me last night?" she scolded softly.

"Hey, you're the one who was looking good enough to eat, can you blame me for wanting to nibble on you?" He leaned in looking closer at her marks, "God, how many do you have?"

She slapped his arm playfully. "Uh! You make it sound like I caused them, when it was your devastatingly hot mouth that was all over me and couldn't keep away."

He took her in his arms again and chuckled happily while swaying her about. "Alright, I guess that makes me guilty. Happy now?" She nodded and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"So what are your plans for today?" Starfire asked as she brushed her hair.

Nightwing went to skim through his closet to pick out what to wear for the day. "You mean besides work? Hmmm….want to meet for lunch, say at my office?"

"Why at your office when we could be enjoying this beautiful weather outside somewhere?"

A devilish grin played on his lips and he proceeded towards her. "Well…everyone usually goes out at lunch time, which would leave us…alone….in a room….with a door that would have a lock on it…"

"Richard Grayson."

"Yes Kori Grayson?"

"You are too much, but I'll be there."

He smirked and slapped her on the butt as he passed her by, making her yelp out.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Nightwing returned home from work, frustrated and stressed out. Starfire brought him into their living room and immediately sat down with him and ease his mind in any way she could. He loosely draped his arm around her and brought her closer. After a few minutes she thought it was safe to find out what had him so testy. 

"Now do you wish to tell me what is troubling you so?" she inquired sweetly.

"It's Bruce. He's got this whole new project starting soon and he wants **me** to supervise it. It's his dam project what does he need me for?"

"Calm down Richard, maybe it wouldn't hurt just to do as he asks."

"You don't get it Kori, this is a _five year_ project, and it's going to take a lot of my time. A lot. Meaning it's going to cut in with the deal I had with him."

Bruce Wayne had wanted Nightwing to take over his company as CEO but Nightwing knew that being CEO demanded a lot of time, so his first reaction was to refuse. However Bruce wasn't one to back down so easily, he insisted on it, using lines like, _"Do you know what people would give for a job like this?"_ or _"You're being really selfish, how are you going to support your wife?" _It was obvious he didn't want just anyone for the job. But eventually his badgering had caused Nightwing to think and so he came up with a proposition. He made a deal that he would only take the job if he was allowed to have three days off a week including weekends. Bruce agreed but offered two days instead of three with weekends, to which Nightwing settled on.

"So…you'll be at work all week?"

"And some weekends."

Starfire raised her head in shock. "Weekends too?"

Nightwing hated to do this to her, he knew she cherished every moment they spent together and now that he was hardly going to be home he despised himself for it. Starfire relaxed back into his arms but frowned as she realized what this meant. She felt Nightwing lift her chin up with his finger, and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

She gave him a weak smile. "Richard, I don't hate you…but it doesn't mean I'm happy about this."

"I know, I know," he said removing stray hair away from her face, "I told Bruce this wasn't fair but he wouldn't hear it." Starfire sighed in his arms while playing with his hands. "Hey, sorry I had to cancel our lunch date, baby. I wasn't expecting to be bombarded with more work."

"It's okay," she replied.

He held her tighter against him. "Still, it wasn't fair to you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It doesn't matter, let's not worry about that for now."

It was a couple of days later and Nightwing was getting ready to leave early in the morning for work, with a scowl on his face.

"Richard, I understand you don't like our current situation but could you at least try and not let it show."

"How does he expect me to be okay with this? I never asked for his money, all that stuff he had when I was living with him, it hardly made a difference to me. I left him to go to Jump City, and then I met you and the others, and things always seemed fine. I didn't have to be a billionaire to be happy, I just needed my friends…I just needed you."

"I know my love, but be patient, things might sort themselves out."

"I doubt it," Nightwing grunted. After kissing Starfire he left to head off to work, backing out of the drive way in his car and making the tires screech, causing Starfire to cringe at the actions of his annoyed mood**.  
**

* * *

**A few hours later at Wayne Manor…**

KNOCK KNOCK

Alfred opened the door and greeted the visitor.

"Why hello Mrs. Grayson, Master Bruce has been expecting you. Please come in."

"Thank you Alfred. It's always good to see you. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. I trust Mr. Grayson is coping."

She sighed. "I suppose you're aware of our dilemma."

Alfred nodded just as Bruce Wayne emerged and came in to greet her.

"Kori, I'm glad you made it."

"Hello Bruce, I hope I'm not late for our appointment."

"Not at all. I assume Richard doesn't know about this visit."

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way, for the moment," she said as she turned to look at Bruce, then at Alfred.

"Say no more," Bruce replied, as he led her through to his private study and closed the door.

It was 6:00 in the evening when Nightwing dragged himself back home, and to be met by Starfire's hug and sweet kisses. She told him to make himself comfortable while she prepared dinner for them.

"So, how was work?" She called from the kitchen hoping he would hear her.

"It sucks, and I didn't even get to talk to Bruce either. Alfred said he had a 'special client' over and was really busy."

"Oh really?" Starfire tried desperately to play along and not give anything away.

"Yeah. Anyway how was your day, baby?"

But just as she was about to answer the phone rang and Starfire went to go pick it up.

"Richard, it's for you. It's Bruce." She whispered.

He sighed as he took the cordless phone from his wife and put it up to his ear, but not before Starfire mouthing the words _"Be nice"_, and leaving for the kitchen again.

"Hey Bruce", he said plainly, "Glad you could get back to me. Are you sure you don't have any more 'special clients' coming to see you?"

"_Nice to hear from you too Dick. Have I caught you at a bad time?"_

"Just get to the point Bruce, what is it?"

"_I only called to let you know that I won't be needing you so much for this project."_

"If you're trying to joke around with me to lighten up my mood, then you of all people should now it has the opposite effect."

"_I'm completely serious Dick, our original deal still holds, so you can spend your free time doing what you normally do."_

"What, you're letting up just like that? What's going on Bruce?"

"_I think you underestimate your little Kori, Dick. I must say, she'd make one hell of a diplomat. She definitely is worthy of the title of Crown Princess of Tamaran in my book."_

Nightwing was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"_I think your wife will be able to fill you in."_

And that was it before Bruce ended the conversation and hung up.

Nightwing was so confused he got the urge to get up and have a little chat with his wife.

"Oh Kori." He sang out her name, and she knew this was it. What was he going to say? Would he yell? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes, Richard?" she tried to answer as innocently as possible.

"I just had an interesting talk with Bruce," he said as he came into the kitchen.

"Really?" She tried to reply normally but her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Yeah. Bruce told me that you went to visit him today." He advanced closer to her, but with a straight face.

She bit her lip, boy was she nervous now. "Um…yes…I did."

"And he told me that our deal was back on, you know the one we had previously."

"Y-yes, I remember," Starfire felt the counter behind her as she couldn't back up anymore. He just continued to approach her.

"What exactly did you talk to him about?"

"Well…I spoke about you and this new project and how it wasn't fair that you get all the work when you have other…commitments…like your night job."

"And, he just agreed?"

"Well….yes, but we made our own deal."

"A deal?" Nightwing asked suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

"Bruce agreed to keep your original deal with him in exchange for _me_ working with him on this new project. He wants me to be his advisor, as he called it. When I was trying to reason with him about going easy on you I couldn't help but offer some of my own ideas on how he could make this project better and more time efficient, at the same time trying to be fair to all involved in keeping a decent work schedule. I was trying to prove to him that it really didn't need as much time as he had wanted _you_ to spend on it, and so it seems he really liked my ideas. So now he wants me to go to work with you as an employee."

Starfire paused.

"Are you mad Richard, because if you are, I'm sorry. I told Bruce I would only take the job if you allowed me to. I won't accept it if it upsets you."

Nightwing stared at her a while before he decided to respond.

"Kori, I just have one thing to say….."

Starfire looked down and braced herself for an outburst, but it never came. Instead she felt herself abruptly being picked up by two strong arms and twirled around in circles.

"I love you so much Kori, how did I find someone like you?"

"Y-You're not mad?"

Nightwing put her down. "No, of course not," he said as he stroked her hair, "Tell me Kori, how is it that you always seem to surprise me? How is it that I'm with the smartest girl ever?"

Starfire was still in shock. "So…you're happy with this? With the whole arrangement that is, me working with you and Bruce?"

He picked her up again and spun her around. "Yes, yes, yes, I love it, and I love you! Because of you I have my life back."

When he put her down he kissed her with such passion that Starfire swore she was going to pass out any moment. He brought her to their bedroom telling her, "I want to show you how grateful I am," and lay her on the bed planting kisses all over her.

"Er….Richard?"

"Yeah?" he replied in between kisses.

"There was…another part to the deal."

Nightwing immediately stopped kissing and looked at her with concern. He knew it was too good to be true. "What do you mean?"

"Bruce wants us to provide an heir to his company."

"A what?"

"A baby Richard, he's talking about a baby."

Nightwing's eyes widened. Bruce was never usually so forward about these things, and the last thing he expected was Bruce telling them to have a baby. Nightwing looked at the angel in his arms and smiled.

"If Bruce says he wants an heir, then let's make one," he said as he went back to kissing Starfire's neck.

* * *

**1 year later…**

"Come on Kori, we're almost there."

"I'm coming." Starfire replied back following Nightwing up a steep path.

When Nightwing told her he had a surprise for her she didn't expect a hiking trip just to see it. They had taken a boat before to cross a lake onto an island. All Nightwing said was that it's a surprise, he seemed so eager and so excited she just had to see what this thing was. She watched her husband continue on never seeming to stop, until he started to call her again.

"Kori? Kori, get over here."

"I'm…I'm coming….as…fast…as I can," she panted.

Nightwing went to go fetch her grabbing her hand, then pulling her along with him until they came to a plaque sign. He stood her in front of it and told her to read it. Starfire was still trying to catch her breath but managed to gather enough air to read the bold letters.

"**Starfire Island**?" She read, then looked to her husband, puzzled.

"Go on, keep reading," he nudged her.

"_Dedicated to the most wonderful person I have ever come to know, my beloved Kori. _

_I love you always, Richard."_

She gasped in astonishment and Nightwing wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, Kori, do you like it?"

"I…I…"

"…because it's yours."

"What's mine?"

"This island."

She gasped again. "Wha….oh Richard I…." That was all she managed to say before Nightwing chuckled at her expression. "You got me an island? Is it really all mine?

"Every inch of it," he said kissing her cheek.

"But why? Not that I don't appreciate it, it's such a beautiful piece of land. I just don't understand what I did to deserve…something like this."

"It's for what you did last year, remember?"

"Are you talking about when Bruce first started on his latest project?"

"That's right, which is still going well I might add, ever since you took your maternity leave."

Starfire smiled and rubbed her stomach that carried their unborn child. "Well, that is good to hear."

"It sure is, you have a more important job now."

"Taking care of Bruce's deal?"

Nightwing laughed and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Whoa." He had to step back a little.

"What is it?"

"I think our little heir just kicked me."

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

"What, stay away from mommy? Not a chance." And he grabbed Starfire and resumed his steamy kiss with her.

"Richard?" She said in between in his kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**A few months later…**

"He's beautiful Kori."

Starfire watched as Bruce held baby John Michael Grayson sleeping in his lap. He was only a few months old and was already adored by his Grandpa Bruce. The proud parents chuckled at the scene.

"I'm glad you think so Bruce," said Starfire.

"Bruce has really taken a liking to this." Nightwing said to his wife.

"Hmm," said Starfire, "I think he's rather fond of our little one."

The couple decided to let Bruce spend a few more moments with his grandson so they could go for a walk in the beautiful gardens of Wayne Manor. They were strolling happily hand in hand enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad I named him after your father, Richard. You don't think he would mind do you, taking his name without permission?"

Nightwing laughed and held Starfire closer to him. "Believe me Kori, I think he'd feel honored to have his grandson named after him."

"Good, because I love this name for him so much."

"So do I, but do you know what I also love?" Starfire just stared and watched him as he brought out a rose from behind his back and gave it to her, "I love you."

Only the moon and stars were witnesses to the young couple kissing passionately on the silver moonlit garden path, as one thought crossed their minds, these are definitely the times.


End file.
